1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of motor mounts and more particularly a motor mount which effectively dampens motor vibration produced primarily as a shear moment relative the separate motor mounting elements.
2. Prior Art
Lea--U.S. Pat. No. 401,179 PA1 Summers--U.S. Pat. No. 1,694,758
Copies of the above patents were furnished to the applicant by the examiner in the course of the prosecution of the above mentioned parent application.